My version of the final mission: FemShep
by MultipleFan
Summary: Just a novelization of the final mission from ME 2 and how in my opinion would make in cooler.


Mass Effect 2: Suicide Mission

Commander Mira Shepard, Colonist, Sole Survivor, Infiltrator

Prologue

Commander Mira Shepard rose from her bed hoping not to wake up Garrus, sleeping beside her. Her head what racing with thoughts, that was never good. Normally she tried not to think of her parents because that would lead to thoughts of home leading to thoughts of her being captured by Batarian slavers when she was a teenager. Shepard turned on the shower and hopped in, she had already had one less than an hour ago but it was possibly the last one she'd have.

Her thoughts were mostly about what she had just done, she didn't regret it but she wondered _what now?_ Will he introduce her to his family as his girlfriend and if so how would they react? She was the first Human Spectre in history; will they be proud of that or appalled that he has a human girlfriend and not a turian lady? She knew his dad was a big shot former C-Sec officer but Garrus rarely talked about his mother or sister. Before she could think more EDI's voice rang through the speakers in the shower and Shepard's first reaction was to cover herself with her arms.

"Shepard. We are close to the Omega 4 relay. The Illusive Man wishes to speak to you beforehand."

The Illusive Man stood up from his chair with the same cigarette between his fingers as Shepard's hologram appeared fully armoured and ready for action.

"Shepard. I wish I had more information for you. I don't like you heading into that relay blind but we don't have much choice."

Shepard didn't trust the Illusive Man. If anything Cerberus was her enemy. About two weeks before The Battle of the Citadel she discovered that Cerberus was the bane of her life. They were the ones who planted the thresher maws that killed her whole squad on Akuse, except for her and Corporal Toombs, who survives but was keep like a rat in a cage for 'study'. Shepard once has a large downward scar on her left check from when she was attacked by the maws before it was healed by the new Normandy's med bay. When she found Toombs on Ontarom he begged her to let him the Cerberus scientist Dr. Wayne. Every part of her wanted to shot him or let Toombs shoot him but she was Alliance first then and believed in making criminals face the light of justice. But shortly after recruiting the last crew member Samara, she received an email from Toombs that saddened her: _I've got my own merc team now, Shepard. And I kill any Cerberus team I can find. If I run into you, don't expect any different._

However Shepard accepted this partnership with Cerberus (for lack of a better word) because the new council wouldn't even see Shepard because the previous council died because of the Reapers and Sovereign. But she could not sacrifice dozens of Alliance ships to save the Councillors who had disregarded her warnings, disrespected her and had been _a pain in the ass since day one_.

"We'll be fine. We can deal with whatever we find." She murmured.

The Illusive Man tone changes from serious to ambitious. "I know we brought you back for a reason. I've never seen a better leader. Despite the danger it's a great opportunity. The first human to take a ship though and survive."

Shepard approached closer even though he knew he was a hologram far way "I'm going to destroy the collectors to stop their attacks on Humanity."

"Understood. Still impressive Shepard." Said the Illusive Man "I just wanted you to know that I appreciate the risk your taking. Regardless of your opinion of Cerberus. Of me. You're a valuable assist… to of all of humanity. Be careful Shepard."

Communications out. Shepard headed to Joker to begin the mission.

"So what did Tim have to say?" Asked Joker.

"Tim." Shepard looked confused.

"You know." Joker turned to Shepard. "The Illusive Man, T.I.M. I'm calling him that until he reveals his real name."

Enter the Omega 4 Relay

The Normandy was fully upgraded with the best that money could buy. All the crew including Legion were fully behind Shepard and given the best weapons available.

As the Normandy soared though the Omega 4 relay multiple Oculus' attacked the Normandy and one forcefully entered the ship's cargo hold. Shepard alongside Legion and Grunt dealt with the threat.

When the Collector ship was destroyed Joker felt a moment to great satisfaction. This single ship had destroyed the first Normandy and nearly killed Shepard. Then when Shepard boarded the ship it almost had another chance to do so but thanks to EDI and the crew it never happened and now Joker watch the collector ship go down. "How do you like that, you sons of bitches?!"

That feeling didn't last long though. The Normandy's mass effect field generator was none responsive and the ship crashes be the base.

"I think I broke a rib. Or all of them." Joker moaned in slight pain.

EDI voice sounded through. "Multiple core system overloading during the crash. Restoring will take time."

Miranda crossed her arms. "We all knew this was likely a one way trip."

"Our primary objective is to destroy the Collectors. At ANY COST." At this point in Shepard's life death was losing its touch. She had survived the invasion of Mindoir as a teenager, survived maws on Akuze in her early 20's, survived Saren and Sovereign, the Geth and the Reapers. And now she was back from the dead.

In the briefing room everyone uninsured gathered around. They planed the attack well. Legion was a Geth unit who taught Shepard that there were different Geth groups: The real Geth and the Heretics. Strangely she trusted Legion enough to hatch the doors and be sent into the vent shafts.

Miranda turns to Shepard. "I'll lead the second fire team Shepard."

"Not. So. Fast. Cheerleader. No one wants to take orders from you." Jack called.

 _Damn it. Not this again._

Shepard braced herself for the worst. Hoping not to start another conflict now.

"Miranda's right she's in charge. Jack if you don't like it, come with me."

"Gladly." Jack shrugged.

Shepard then put her hands behind her. "The Collector attacked our ship and took our crew. Our friends. They think we are helpless. They're wrong. They started a war. We're not here to finish it but to make them regret-To show them and everyone eels what happen when you go too far. No more running, no more hiding. Let's hit them where they live. Thane you're with me and Jack."

Infiltration

"Shepard Commander, we are in position. Exterior temperature slightly elevated. No obstructions detected." Legion said to Shepard.

"Second team are you in position?" Asked Shepard.

"In position, we'll meet you at the other side of those doors." Miranda replied.

Shepard, Jack and Thane then encountered a pack of Collectors. Jack didn't hesitate to blast them with a biotic push, sending one of them flying of the edge. This was immediately followed by a blast of the shotgun at the second Collector from Shepard as Thane sprayed the third with his submachine gun.

"Miranda here. We're taking heavy fire but were moving toward."

Shepard couldn't reply since he was busy gunning down an air bound Collect with her assault rifle. When the room was clear they all saw Legion powerwalking through the clear pipe. He halted.

"Pathing failure. Obstruction in the tunnel."

Thane pointed and called to Shepard. "There. Over by ventilation shaft. That valve should open the gate."

Shepard pushed down the valve. "Obstruction removed. Proceeding."

When they arrived just outside the door where the second team were. "We anticipate that we are nearing the end but there is another obstruction. We cannot continue with assistant Shepard Commander."

But the Collected were high in number and throwing heavy fire at the first team. She would not fail Legion. "Thane cover me." Shepard turned on her Geth strength shields and ran for the valve. Thane hit each target with his sniper and Jack covered him with a biotic field.

"Temperatures rising to dangerous levels Shepard Commander." Shepard's shields were down so she leaped to push the button. She ran to cover and fired on the Collectors nearing Jack and Thane. Both of them ran to meet Shepard outside the door where the second team were already fighting off seeker swarms.

Legion jumped from the vents to join to second team.

"We're in position. We need this door open now." Shepard open fired at the reinforcements that were nearing her.

Miranda taped Legion on the back. "Go we'll cover you."

Legion worked as fast as his hands could. "The door has malfunctioned. Path blocked."

An explosion erupted right beside Shepard knocking him off his feet. Thane right away heled him back up while Jack continued firing with her pistol.

"Complete." The door opened at last. Jack rushed in followed by Thane then Shepard.

"Here they come. Fall back!" Yelled Shepard.

Miranda, Garrus, Grunt, Samara and Jacob had set a firing line. "Suppressing fire! Cover them!" The Collectors were right outside the door. Their bodies were dropping all around. One Collector with a rocket launcher aimed but was gunned down by Garrus and flying rocket led right into a team of three other Collectors. The door slammed shut.

"Good job Legion. I knew I could count on you." Shepard said to Geth unit rising to its feet.

Miranda had a worrying look on her face. "Shepard you need to see this."

The whole team were looking at the part of the base where the Collectors kept the humans they had taken. Miranda looked at one of the pods. "Looks like one of the missing colonists."

"There's more over here." Thane pointed to the end of the row of pod. "And I see the Normandy crew."

A colonist in the pod right by Shepard opened her eyes. "Oh God. She's still alive!" The colonist screamed and struggled and Shepard feet all over the pod for a button or a switch. But it was too late the colonist had burned and melted to nothing.

"GET THEM OUT OF THERE! HURRY!" The whole crew used the weapons they had to break the pods, or attempt to open them with their own strength. Grunt had opened a pod with little difficulty saving Crewman Patel. Shepard bashed a pod open with his shotgun saving Crewman Rolston. Mordin and Tali had saved Engineers Donnelly and Daniels. Jacob had saved Mess Sergeant Gardner. Miranda pulled open the pod with Dr. Chakwas. "Doctor? Can you hear me?" Garrus had opened the pod containing Kelly Chambers who screamed and struggled upon release. He grabbed her arms gently. "Kelly-Hey-Kelly. Look. Look at me. It's Garrus. Everything fine now." Kelly shivered and took Garrus' arm and hugged it. Kelly was calmer now still shaken but was no longer screaming. Shepard grabbed Dr. Chakwas but she slipped and slighted to the floor. "Doctor Chakwas, are you OK?"

"Shepard." She looked up at him. "You came for us." Shepard took Chakwas' hand and lifted her up. "No one gets left behind."

Garrus supported Kelly and led her to the rest of the crew. "Thank God you got here in time. A few more seconds- I don't even want to think about it."

"Dr. Chakwas moved next to her. "The colonists were…processed. Those swarms of little grey robots… melted their bodies into grey liquid and pumped it into those tubes."

"Whatever they're doing, it ends now." Shepard demanded.

Miranda was now standing beside Shepard. "We've done well so far. Let's hope we can finish the job."

Shepard nods to Miranda. "Joker, can you get a fix on our position?"

"Aye, Commander. All the tubes lead to the main control room above you. The route is blocked but there is another chamber that leads parallel to the one your in."

EDI responded straight away. "I cannot recommend that. There are seeker swarm in that area. Mordin's countermeasure may not be enough."

"What about biotics? Could we make a biotic field to keep them from getting close?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. I think it is possible." Samara said "I could create a biotic field to protect a small team if they stayed close."

"I could do it too." Miranda replied "In theory any biotic can handle it."

Shepard was forming a plan "Jack you make a field. Tali with me. Anything gets too close, blast it away."

"No problem." Tali replied reloading her shotgun.

"And Mordin if Jack gets hurt or too tired, you then need to use your countermeasure." Shepard said.

Garrus then spoke. "I'll lead the diversion team and keep the defenders busy, while you slip in the back."

Dr. Chakwas had finished checking all the crew. "What about me and the rest of the crew Shepard? We're in no shape to fight."

Joker responded before anyone could reply. "Commander there's enough systems online for a pick up but we had to land back of your position."

"Understood. Jacob get everyone back to the ship safe. Then help Joker any way you can."

"Will do, Shepard." Jacob then turned on his coms. "Joker send me the landing zone coordinates. We'll meet you there."

Jacob's Long Walk

Jacob and the crew moved in a power walk speed mostly because some of the crew including the Mess Sergeant had injuries from being taken from the Normandy. Luckily they didn't run in to any trouble until they reached the LZ when a large group of drones flew toward them. Jacob got the whole crew into cover and attacked with biotic pulls and shotgun blasts. When the area was clear she looked to the crew.

"Is everyone alright?" Jacob asked.

"Rolston is panicking but were all fine." Responded Chakwas. Rolston was backed against the wall, looked at the crew. "If I don't make it…tell my wife and girl I loved them -"

"Rolston!" Jacob barked. "You will make it." He was trying to sound reassuring but probably ended up sounding like a drill sergeant. "And whatever you want to say to them, you can tell them yourself, because we are all getting out of here!" Somehow this worked and Rolston was calm again.

Another smaller swarm for drones flew on the LZ one of them stood out more. It spoke. "Human. You are ignorant, we are knowing." Jacob responded with a shotgun blast to the Collector beside the talking one, it felt to the floor dead. Suddenly a humming sound reached everyone's ears then a large shadow covered all. The Collectors turned around and SPLAT. The Normandy had landed on the remaining Collectors crushing the life from them. "Realising this form." The talking Collector voice said as it died. Jacob looked down at the dead Collector. "Bet you don't know that. Did you?"

Joker opened the cargo doors to let everyone on-board. The intercom rang with Shepard's voice. "Joker, you at the rendezvous point?"

"I'm hear Commander. Chakwas and the rest of the crew just showed up."

EDI spoke afterwards. "Mister Taylor's group arrived Shepard. No casualties."

"Excellent. Now let's make it count." Maranda said gladly. "EDI what next?" She asked.

"There should be platforms to take you to the control room to overload and destroy the base." EDI replied.

But the Collectors were at the other side of the door. Shepard stood on a platform. "A rear guard can defend this position and stop the Collectors from overwhelmed the rest of us. Miranda, Samara, with me." Both stood at the platform "I'm ready Commander." Said Miranda. "As am I." Samara replied. Shepard raised his voice to address the rest. "The Collectors. The Reapers. They're not a threat to us but to everything and everyone. Those are the lives we fight for, that's the scale. It's been a long journey and no one's coming out without scars." Grunt looked stronger and readier than ever with the idea of getting a new scar. "The Collectors blindside their targets. Hit and Run. They're cowards. They have never had to stand and fight the best of us. And that's you. I don't know if they feel fear. But we will damn sure give them the opportunity. Hit them hard! No way or another, it ends HERE!" The platform was now moving. Miranda addressed everyone one last time before the platform was out of reach. "Well said. Now let finish this."

Defeating the Collectors

The rest of the crew formed a line of cover. The second the door started to open everyone unleashed a fury of bullets follow by biotic powers at the large pack of Collectors. The battle seemed to last hours. Later on each team member's intercom rang. "Shepard to ground team. Respond." After a few seconds of on one able to respond Thane emptied his submachine gun at the Collectors, dug into cover between Garrus and Grunt then answered. "It's Thane, we are holding but they keep coming. A quick exit is preferable." "Head to the Normandy!" Shepard called.

The whole ground team lied down a massive wave of bullets clearing the hall of Collectors for just a few seconds. Then the ground team ran back though the familiar path they had trotted earlier. They continued fighting and running, Mordin unleased a fireball incineration at a Collector assassin from a distance. Thane sniping enemies from a distance, Grunt blasting the one that got to close, "Finally there's the Normandy." Grunt bellowed. "Joker get those the engines ready, we almost there." Then Tali released a combat drone in Grunt's direction, electrocuting a pack of Collector assassins. Jack pulled a drone close to her then shot it in the head with her hand cannon. The whole team were about fifty feet away from the LZ. They could see the cargo doors opening with Jacob just inside armed with his own pistol. First into the cargo hold was Jack and Garrus, following close by were Thane and Legion and lastly Mordin and Grunt. Garrus rans straight to Joker. "Any word from Shepard? He spoke almost as fast as Mordin. Joker turned to him. "Not yet. Trying to connect but no answer." Garrus waited with him with bated breath and was trying to avoid panicking. "Don't you dare die on me, Mira Shepard. Come back to me."

Shepard, Samara and Miranda had brought down the Human Reaper Larva a second time. Permanently this time they thought. The Illusive Man beforehand appeared by hologram and wanted Shepard to use a timed radiation pulse to kill the last Collectors but leave the base intact for the rest of Cerberus of study, to use. But Miranda was not backing Cerberus up on this one. "Seeing this first-hand… using anything from this base feels like a betrayal." Samara too was against this. "For once I agree with Miss Lawson. You have not truly defeated an enemy if you adopt their methods."

Both were right Shepard thought. If the Illusive Man wanted to make one himself how many more colonists would die for it. Shepard predicted the Illusive Man would say something _like let millions die to save billions_. Shepard knew from the start that Cerberus doesn't expect something for nothing. All those people, resources and credits: All leading to a 'grow your own Reaper factory'. And what if he lost control of just one of them? She remembered the damage Sovereign did at the Citadel. It was too big a risk to face at least this Reaper and the Collectors would be permanently whipped out. The base was soon to blow.

Miranda was sliding down the now diagonal platform. Shepard was sliding too extending her arm. Before Miranda could fall Shepard grabbed her hand with no time at all to spare pulling her back on the platform. The three women were now rolling down the other side. But Samara stood up straight raising her arms. "Braise yourselves!" She cried. She shone a bright blue and the blue biotics were covering the falling platform slowing its descent. All faced to black as Shepard was knocked out be falling debris.

It's Going to Blow

Shepard awoke and Miranda and Samara were right beside her. First went to Samara who was the nearest.

"You OK Samara?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. Nothing meditation cannot heal." She replied.

"Miranda?" Shepard turned to Miranda and lifted the metal like debris from her legs.

"I've had worse." She said raise to her feet.

"Do you copy? Come on Shepard, don't leave me hanging!" Joker voice was in slight panic.

"I'm here Joker. Did the ground team make it?" Shepard gritted her teeth.

"We're all aboard. Just waiting for you guys."

Straight away a mist of seeker swarms appeared with the voice of the Harbinger. "Human, you've changed nothing." Shepard released two pistol shots.

"Your species has the attention of those infinitely your greater." The three ran fast but the floor below them crumbled and the three fell for just a second and landed in a dark lair lit only by a large electric tower with the hologram of a Reaper. A large set of yellow eyes lit the darkness behind them.

"That which you know as Reapers are your salvation through destruction."

"I beg to differ." Said Miranda, throwing a biotic warp. The huge collector slapped the warp away with its limbs. Samara fired a few short burst rounds from her submachine gun and Shepard did the same with her sniper. Then the walls around the lair burst open and the Normandy was hovering over them.

"It's over Harbinger! I'm sending this base and everything in it to Hell." Shepard said firmly at the Collector pulling out her hand cannon. "And YOU can join it!"

BANG! BANG! The shots hit what would be the throat. As they continued running the Harbinger crawled to the Reaper hologram. "You have failed, we will find another way. Releasing control." The eyes glowed no more and the body was then crushed by failing debris and then engulfed in fire.

The Normandy hovered above an edge Samara and Miranda hopped in but the ship was swaying away and Shepard was still running to the ship with a group of Collector drones and assassins on her tail, she saw Joker shooting blindly with an assault rifle. Shepard inhaled and leaped to the open door of the ship. She grasped the floor of the ship and Miranda grabbed Shepard pulling her in. Samara and Jack had each produced a biotic field deflecting Collector fire. Grunt had opened a window in the armoury room and was blasting hordes of Collectors with a grenade launcher, while Jacob was covering himself and Grunt with a strong biotic barrier. The Cargo doors of the ship were slightly open and Thane, Legion and Garrus were sniping Collectors left, right and centre. With the Engineers in the med bay Tali and Mordin were in the drive core room working their magic together.

"Detonation in 10'9'8…" Joker and Shepard were running back to the cockpit.

"I get the jest of it EDI! Hold on!"

The Normandy slammed all open door or windows and blasted away from the base. All of the Normandy crew watched as the base incinerated and then crumbled to pieces.

Epilogue

The day after Shepard had spoken to a highly displeased Illusive Man she called everyone into the dining areas for a speech right after Breakfast. All were there both team and crew. Shepard had already checked up on everyone separately the day the Collector were defeated, but this was sometime else. All who were not in the med bay stood as Shepard sat on the table.

"Thank you all for coming. No doubt many of you didn't sleep well last night." She said this mainly looking at Kelly Chambers while a mutter of agreement occurred. "But to reward all of you for your bravery and commitment I am dropping you of at Earth for the weekend. Consider it well deserved shore leave. Relax, Spend time with your families and loved ones, anything to unwind."

There was a lot of happy chatter then Crewman Rolston approaches Shepard fighting tears. "Thank you so much Commander. I haven't since my wife or daughter in months." He offered his hand and Shepard took it. "If I didn't already name my little girl, I'd have named her after you."

Engineer Daniels spoke up. "What about you Commander? You going to chill out, watch some vids, hit the bar? Cos I owe you the biggest of your favourite."

Shepard smiled. "I'd love that, really but I'm afraid I wouldn't be taking leave."

"The hell you talking about Shepard?" Exclaimed Jacob. "You deserve it as much as us."

"I'm going to Bahak System. It's a private matter for the Alliance. That's all I can say."

"I'll go with you Shepard." Garrus said.

"Sorry Garrus. They said me and Joker only. You know I'd welcome you aboard."

"I know. I make everything look good."

Shepard spoke aloud to the whole crew. "We will arrive at Earth just before lunch break. Pack your stuff. I hope to see you all soon."

They arrived on time in LAX Spaceport. Shepard waited at the Normandy's exit door offering handshakes and accepting the Thankyous and well wishes from the crew as they were departing for their rest.


End file.
